tubevisioncontestfandomcom-20200213-history
Tubevision Contest 32
(RTÉ) |venue = , |winner = "In and Out Of Love" |windance = |vote = Each voter awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs |entries = 36 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |null = None |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = 31 |nex = 33 }} Tubevision Contest 32, often referred to as TVC 32, was the thirty-second edition of the Tubevision Contest. Information The edition was held in Cork, Ireland after Demi Lovato won the thirty-first edition with her song "Heart Attack". It was the second time that Ireland hosted the contest, the first being in the sixth edition. The edition was won by Martin Rolinski representing Poland with the song "In and Out Of Love". Participants The submissions opened right when the thirty-first edition started. The host decided to let more users to participate. Thirty-six countries confirmed participation, the most since the twenty-ninth edition where there were thirty-eight participants. Location Cork is a city in Ireland. It is located in the South-West Region and in the province of Munster. With a population of 119,230, it is the second largest city in the state and the third most populous on the island of Ireland. The city is built on the River Lee which divides into two channels at the western end of the city. The city centre is located on the island created by the channels. At the eastern end of the city centre where the channels re-converge, quays and docks along the river banks lead to Lough Mahon and Cork Harbour, which is one of the world's largest natural harbours. The city's cognomen of "the rebel city" originates in its support for the Yorkist cause during the War of the Roses. Corkonians often refer to the city as "the real capital" in reference to the city's role as the centre of anti-treaty forces during the Irish Civil War. Stage The stage for the 32nd edition wasn't anymore created by a German staging group, but by Rick. Rick is an Estonian member of the contest. The stage for this edition was circle-shaped with a glass floor covering some neons under. The stage had some problems of overheating due to an innapropiate ventilation, but fortunately the stage hadn't to face any damage. LED Circles were put in the both sides of the stage and behind the floor there was a projection wall. Upper rings were able to move up and down and the stage was itself very luminous. Awards Returning artists *22px|border|link= Eleftheria Eleftheriou has previously represented Cyprus three times and Greece once. *22px|border|link= Elli Kokkinou has previously represented Cyprus once. *22px|border|link= Hadise has previously represented Turkey once. *22px|border|link= Kati Wolf has previously represented Hungary once. *22px|border|link= Loreen has previously represented Morocco twice and Sweden once. *22px|border|link= One Direction have previously represented Ireland three times. *22px|border|link= Željko Joksimović has previously represented Serbia once. National selections Results Semi-final 1 Semi-final 2 Final Voting The voting in the edition started on 8 June 2013 with the first semi-final. The results were published on 13 June 2013 and the second semi-final started two days later, on 15 June 2013, with the results being revealed on 18 June 2013. The final started on 20 June 2013 and the results were published three days later, on 23 June 2013. Poland was the winner of the edition with one hundred and fifty-six points, twelve points ahead the runner-up. 12 points External links *Final Recap on Youtube *Final Result on Youtube Category:Editions